


The Night We Met

by CasTheFriendlyAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Destiel - Freeform, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Episode Fix-it, Episode: s15e20 Carry On Coda, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Requited Love, Romance, Spoilers, WE deserved better, this is how it should have ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasTheFriendlyAngel/pseuds/CasTheFriendlyAngel
Summary: Dean has just arrived in Heaven and is greeted by an old friend. Through the struggles of Heaven and Hell and everything in between he finally gets the chance of a happy ending. All that's left is for him to fight for the one thing he thought he could never have..."You've got to know by now man. You've got to know that I feel the same."
Relationships: Bobby Singer & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70





	The Night We Met

**Author's Note:**

> How 15x20 should have really ended smh

"Well, Cas helped."

Dean looked to Bobby, his surrogate father, as his heart seemed to skip a beat. The knowing look Bobby gave him barely registered as a smile crept up on Dean's face.

 _Cas_ is alive. He's here.

After everything that went down with Billie and the empty Dean had barely found the time to process the fact that he had lost his best friend. Between defeating Chuck and Jack becoming the new God Dean had wondered if it was even possible to get Cas back.

Now he sat there, heart racing, palms sweating, eyes widening as he realized what all of this meant.

_"You are the most caring man on earth. You are the most selfless, loving human being I will ever know."_

Those were some of the last words Cas said to him before the empty came and ripped him away. Standing there in the dungeon, Dean could barely keep up with the thoughts racing in his head. But now? Now he had a second chance. _They_ had a second chance.

Pulled from his thoughts Dean looked up at Bobby and watched as the old man took a swig at his beer. Dean gaped for a second before gasping out.

"Cas? He's alive?"

Bobby shrugged a shoulder as he polished off the last of his beer, moving for another bottle.

"Yeah, that kid, Jack, showed up with him before you got here. Mumbled some stuff about making changes to heaven before he hauled ass somewhere."

Dean rubbed his hands together trying to make sense of it all. Somehow though, none of it mattered. Not when Cas was back.

"Ya know son, we've still got a little time left before Sam meets us up here. If you hurry you might be able to catch him." Dean looked Bobby in the eyes, searching. It was so easy to fall back into these types of conversations. Something he thought he'd never have again.

As their eyes met Dean could see nothing but acceptance and a small tint of amusement. Dean swallowed hard as he gave Bobby a tight nod.

"Thanks, Bobby," he said while standing up. Bobby gave him a small smile before leaning back into his chair, turning up the radio beside him.

Dean quickly checked for his keys as he jogged to Baby. As he sped down the highway his mind was focused on one place.

_"Who are you?"_

_"Castiel."_

_"Yeah, I figured that much. I mean what are you?"_

_"I'm an angel of the lord."_

As the roads started to blend together and the sky seemed to burn brighter Dean found himself standing before the exact barn he had met Cas in 12 years earlier. A rush of nostalgia hit him as he remembered all of the events that had led them here. He closed his eyes tight and begged out.

"Cas... If you can hear me. I need you."

With a flutter of wings from behind him Dean quickly turned around.

"Hello Dean." Cas stood there in all his 6 feet of trench coated glory. It almost seemed unreal, the way their eyes met in this one single moment. 

Without a second thought Dean rushes up to Cas and pulls him into a tight hug. Even through his complete happiness Dean can feel something is wrong. Cas is too tense, too _withdrawn_. Dean pulls away an inch and notices how Cas has his eyes closed, jaw clenched in a way that seems almost painful.

Dean feels his gut clench as he pulls away completely.

"Cas?" he says. "Everything okay there buddy?"

Dean instantly regrets his words as he watches Cas flinch. A moment passes as Cas stands there, rigid, eyes downcast.

Before Dean can say anything Cas is speaking.

"Dean - I. I wasn't sure you would pray to me."

Dean nearly scoffs as he looks to Cas in disbelief.

"I come to heaven and find out all that we fought for wasn't for nothing? And you thought I wouldn't try to find my bestfriend after I found out he's alive? That I wouldn't look for him after he told me he-"

Castiels head snaps up as he finally meets Dean's eyes again. His eyes cloud over as his expression becomes pained.

"Please, don't," Cas whispers."We can forget about all of that Dean."

Dean huffs as he crosses his arms.

"How can I forget what you said _when you died saving my life_. I had to watch you die Cas. All over again. You think this is something I can just forget?" 

Castiels eyes dart to the barn before looking to Dean once again. He let's out a small sigh as he tries to gather himself.

"Dean I only said what I did in order to summon the empty. I thought that was it for me." Castiel stood there struggling to let the words out. "We don't have to talk about it because I know it's something that never should have been said. I was fine with what we had Dean. I never meant to ruin it." 

Dean feels his heart crumble under those words.

"Is that what you really think? Cas, come on man, after everything we've been through, you still can't see it?"

Cas cocks his head, a drop of hope settling in behind those blue eyes 

"Can't see what?" he asks hesitantly. 

Dean breathes in deeply through his nose trying to think of what to say next. This moment, this moment is everything. It'll either blow up in his face or for once, _once_ , in his life things may go his way.

"Cas, you know I've never been good with this whole chick flick thing. I've always been a stab first talk later kind of guy... But you changed that."

Dean felt himself gravitating closer to Cas, their breaths mingling as they both started to breath harder. Dean could feel the heat radiating from Cas as their chests hit.

"You've got to know by now man. You've got to know that I feel the same." Dean heard Castiels breath hitch as he layed a palm on a stubble covered cheek. Cas looked up at him through hooded eyes as he struggled to reply. Before anything else could be said Dean leaned in and quickly caught Castiels lips in a kiss.

Cas gasped through his nose, eyes widening as Dean tilted his head, deepening the kiss. Once he realized that this wasn't a dream, that this was finally happening he closed his eyes and surrendered under the gentle touch of Dean's lips.

The kiss is soft and sweet and unhurried. Everything they had both dreamed of for years. For once the weight of the world wasn't hanging on their shoulders and they could just _be_.

Dean and Cas. Human and angel. Friend and protector. Soulmates.

As they part, matching smiles on each other's faces, it all seems to come together.

This was their paradise, and soon Sam would join them in it. They had won and finally peace had come. This was their heaven. This was their freedom at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed 🥰. I haven't written fanfic in years lol.


End file.
